


Mister Bunny's Not As Hoppy Today

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: The Adventures of Mister Bunny and Lockie [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, John Watson Needs A Hug, M/M, Messy Diapers, Sherlock Holmes Needs a Hug, Sick Fic, poor Bunny, throw up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21969442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: Mister Bunny is sick, uh oh.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: The Adventures of Mister Bunny and Lockie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547677
Kudos: 36





	Mister Bunny's Not As Hoppy Today

Lockie squirmed around in his crib. 

_It was too hot._

He kicked off his blankie. 

_Still to hot._

His head hurt. 

_He threw his pillow out of the crib._

His tummy was all wiggly and he couldn’t get to sleep. He knew his daddies could fix it. Only he wasn’t quick enough at crying for his daddies.

Greg woke up to wailing from the nursery and instantly knew something was wrong. He knew the difference between a wet diaper cry and this wail. 

He had the fleeting thought that the other side of the bed was empty and the sun was peeking through the curtain. He slipped on a shirt as he went to the nursery at a hurried pace. 

“Lockie, baby, it’s ok. Oh honey,” Greg didn’t know what to expect but a toddler covered in puke was not it. “Oh baby,” he rushed over and picked the boy and cradled him. 

“Dada, Dada,” Lockie wailed into Daddy’s shoulder. He wanted Daddy’s but Daddy was too hot. 

“Ok, ok honey bear,” Greg went to the bathroom and sat Lockie on the cool tile floor. 

_Too cold! TO COLD!!_

“I know baby, I know,” Greg soothed as he stripped the distressed boy of the dirty onesie and messy diaper. He turned and ran a cold bath. He reached up into the cabinet and grabbed the thermometer. He grabbed the spare wipes and wiped Lockie’s bum enough that he put the thermometer in. He did all of this is three seconds and had Lockie in his arms again in no time flat. 

Lockie was still too hot. Lockie was still too cold. He had a lot of things happening and he didn’t know what to do about it. His poor tummy did though and he threw up all over the bathroom floor..and Dada’s feet. 

“Oh honey,” Greg sighed as Lockie threw up again. As like most parents, he was not happy about being puke on but he was more worried about his poor baby. 

Lockie was positively screaming. “Dada, Dada.” 

“Ok,” Greg decided to skip the temperature and straight to the bath. “Ok baby,” he soothed as he wiped Lockie down again and put him in the bath. His poor baby had snot and tears running down his face, which I suppose was a good thing that Lockie’s nose wasn’t blocked and he could breathe. 

“ ‘old Dada,” Lockie cried. 

“I know baby, I know it’s cold. I’m sorry. I’ll be quick, ” Greg was trying to be quick with the cool bath. Lockie was shivering but with the throwing up and snot, Greg knew there was a fever and he needed to get it down. 

After some intense torture on Lockie’s part the bath was done and Lockie was in a new and clean onesie and on Dada’s lap getting some much needed cuddles. 

Greg was rocking Lockie and the baby was almost asleep when John waddled in. 

In tears. 

Which woke up Lockie. Who was instantly in tears. 

Lockie was already on Greg’s lap so he held his hand for Bunny. 

Bunny couldn’t climb onto Daddy’s lap so he snuggled into his neck instead.he lost his paci so his thumb would have to do. He stayed in the crook of Daddy neck as he rocked Lockie because he was crying.Greg used his free hand and ran it through Bunny’s bedhead. The boy was just sniffling now. “Did Mister Bunny have a good sleep?”

Mister Bunny shook his head with a pout. 

_Uh oh._ If Bunny was sick--

“Wet.”

Greg gave a sigh. That was something he could fix. Mister Bunny had slept good, he just woke up bad. And he was supposed to be a big boy and he hadn’t made it to the potty in time. But Papa and daddy were never mad. 

“That’s ok Bunny. Let’s go get you cleaned up,” Greg said as he put a sleeping Lockie on the floor. He still had yet to clean the crib. After he changed John. 

Changing John was easy, just a small rash because he was in the wet diaper for a bit. 

After a quiet breakfast, Greg plopped Bunny down in front of the telly, which was rare but he had to clean Lockie’s crib and bathroom. He stopped at the master bedroom as picked up his phone. He saw a message from Mycroft. Simple and plain, like his boyfriend is. 

_Didn’t want to wake you. Government needs me. Be back later_

Greg’s text back was just as plain.

_Lockie is sick. See you soon_

What surprised the detective was the caller ID lighting up with _MYCROFT_.

Mycroft wasted no time with pleasantries. “How is Lockie? Do you have Bunny?”

“Bunny is in front of the telly. Lockie is asleep on the floor because I have yet to clean the crib. He threw up twice so I put him in a cool bath.”

“Very well,” Mycroft stated. “I’ll be there shortly. I have someone I can pass this case off to.” Greg hummed in acknowledgement and they said their goodbyes and that was that. 

Greg felt a little better knowing that his boyfriend would be here. A parent just felt better when they had their mate by their side. 

And just in time too. 

Mycroft said hi to Mrs. Hudson and took off his outside coat. “Hello!” he called as he stepped into the flat. His hello was met with two sets of wails and the calm voice of Greg. _‘At least Greg is calm,’_ Mycroft thought as he made his way to the sound of the cries and to the bathroom.

“Papa!” the name would sound cheery if it was accompanied by a three year old in tears. Who was covered in throw up. 

“Oh no,” Mycroft said and picked the boy up. His suit be damned. “What happened?” He knew John wouldn’t answer, the question was directed to Greg who had Lockie in the bathtub again. 

“Welcome to the sick house. First Lockie now Mister Bunny,” Greg said as he handed a wet Lockie to Mycroft and took the dirty Bunny. 

“Hi baby,” Mycroft gave Lockie soothing kisses. “Temp?” 

“Nope,” Greg had yet to get a temperature from either of the boys. 

“Ok,” Mycroft kept giving Lockie soothing kisses as he grabbed the thermometer and headed to the nursery with a towel wrapped baby.

“No Papa,” Lockie whined as he was set down on the changing table. He just wants cuddles. 

“I know it’s ok. I’ll be quick,” Mycroft knew Sherlock was really sick when all he did was whine when he insert the thermometer into the boy’s bum. 

“100.1. You got a low grade fever here Lockie,” Mycroft said conversationally as he put Lockie in a diaper. “Does Lockie have diarrhea?” He asked a little loud for Greg to hear. When the answer came back with a disgusted positive answer Mycroft nodded and swayed back and forth with the toddler in his arms. “We seem to have the stomach flu going around.” 

“Great,” Greg said as he came into the nursery with a teary eyed, but clean, Bunny. He grabbed an extra pacifier from the drawer on the changing table and gave it to the older toddler. 

Mister Bunny was a big boy, but right now he felt icky. And Mister Binky helps the icky go away.

And the icky wouldn’t go away for a couple of days. 

And what made it worse was that Lockie was all better and Mister Bunny was still feeling icky. And icky is...well icky. 

Mister Bunny was currently on Papa’s lap sniffling. He had just needed his messy diaper changed and he found out the hard way that he had a diaper rash. And diaper rashes HURT!

“You’re ok,” Mycroft murmured into Bunny’s hair. “You’re good.” He was sad his poor Bunny was still sick and Lockie was back to his happy bouncy self. 

Lockie got up from his coloring book on the floor and crawled over to Papa and Bunny. “It’s otay Bunny.” he patted John gently on the head. “I drawed-ed you a pit’ure so you feels alls betters.” When Bunny whined and turned into Papa’s chest, he looked at Papa with wet eyes. 

“Wow, thank you Lockie. You’re a great little brother,” Mycroft praised his little boy. “I think the picture will cheer Mister Bunny right up,” he shot Lockie a smile. The toddler smile wide back at him and crawled back to his picture to finish coloring it. 

“It’s a bunny and a Mad Hadder,” he declared. 

“Hatter buddy,” Mycroft pronounced the ‘tt’ in the word. He found it adorable that Little Sherlock had a lisp like Big Sherlock had when he was an actual kid. 

Lockie really was paying attention but nodded enthusiastically just the same as Greg came in from the kitchen. He had just finished cleaning up lunch. “How is our Bunny?” he asked as he gave John a kiss on the head and a kiss to Mycroft’s lips. Parents don’t catch kids germs and don’t get sick.

“I all done!” hollered Lockie and ran over with his picture to show Bunny. Bunny looked sleepy at the picture and when he didn’t react like he normally would, Papa jumped to his defence.

“Wow! Pretty Lockie, thank you. I think bunny might need some quiet right now, what do you say to a movie?” He cringed as the words came out of his mouth. The kids have been watching too much telly as of late. 

“Wan’ Bunny to ‘oose,” Lockie pointed at his brother. He didn’t like the Bunny still felt icky. Icky was...icky. He then tried to put his thumb in his mouth even though he had a pacifier clipped onto his shirt. 

“Ok Bunny can choose, no Lockie,” Mycroft rushed to move the thumb and insert the pacifier. “Icky germs.”

Lockie whined and stomped his foot. Greg was quick to step in. He grabbed Lockie by the face and gave his cheek a kiss. “Go, hurry and sit by the cabinet so you can put the movie.” Tantrum averted, Lockie nodded and ran to the cabinet that the telly was on and the movies were stored under. He plopped down and looked back at Bunny. 

It took a few moments by a soft “Tangled” was soon heard.   
  
“I’m going to set you down Bunny. Papa’s gotta pee,” Mycroft put Bunny on the soft blanket on the floor. 

Bunny whined once then realized that the blankie wasn’t that bed. Lockie heard the whine and crawled over with his own blankie and cuddled right next to him. 

Lockie noticed that Bunny didn’t have his paci and that was just unacceptable. He wiggled away from Bunny and pulled on Daddy’s pant leg. Papa pulled him close and gave him a couple kisses. “What’s up buttercup?”

“Paci.”

“You already have a paci silly,” Greg tapped the pink doggy pacifier in Lockie’s mouth causing the boy to giggle. 

Lockie shook his head sending his curls flying. “Bunny paci,” he pointed down at the drowsy toddler on the floor. 

“Oh,” Papa understood. “Why don’t you go to the Bunny’s and pick one out.”

Lockie nodded and rushed off. He was excited to help his brother. He ran to Bunny’s room and went to the cabinet that held pull ups, a few diapers, wipes and a small box with pacifiers. 

Lockie opened the box in a hurry that a couple pacies fell out but he just wiped them on his shirt to clean them. There was a purple Belle princess one and there was a green Lighting McQueen one. And Lockie couldn’t choose. 

So he spit the one in his mouth out and popped the green one in his mouth and ran out to give the Belle one to Bunny. 

Greg and Mycroft were on the couch together and chuckled when their youngest came out with a pacifier on his shirt, one in his mouth and one in his hand. They cooed as they boy laid down next to his brother and put the pacifier gently in his mouth. 

The movie played nice and quiet and both boys fell asleep next to each other. A nap would do both of them good. Lockie was over the sickness and hopefully Mister Bunny was on his last day. 

Greg cuddled into Mycroft with a content sigh. He hummed, he was happy. Mycroft laid a kiss on his head then tilted his head up for a kiss on the lips. “I love you.”

Mycroft gave a soft laugh. “I love you too.”

“Then why did you laugh?” Greg sat up. 

Mycroft tugged him back down to cuddle. “Because you’re cute.” He gave Greg’s mouth another kiss. Greg smiled into the kiss. The two lovers snuggled into each other and settled down. 

After another quiet and sleepy hour, Mister Bunny was the first to stir. He was wet and not happy. “Daddy,” he cried. 

Greg was instantly there and picked him up. “What’s wrong Bunny,” he cooed. He wasn’t overly worried. No toddler wakes up well if their wet. No messy diaper this time, just wet which was a good thing. 

Mister Bunny cried into Daddy’s shoulder for a bit to get all of the emotions out then he was ok so Daddy changed his diaper. 

Greg knew how to perk the boy. He stood the boy on the ground after cleaning his bum but left the diaper off. “What do you say to pull ups Mister Bunny?”

Mister Bunny was happy to hear that and nodded excitedly. Daddy let him pick the pull up and he chose one with Daniel Tiger on it. He held onto Daddy’s shoulders as he help Mister Bunny into the pull up. 

“There we go,” Greg gave John a playful swat on his bum as the boy giggled and wiggled around. 

“No Daddy,” Bunny giggled and ran away from Daddy. He giggled and ran out to the kitchen where Papa was cutting up a banana for Lockie, who was in his highchair. Bunny slid on the tile over to his brother and gave him a loud “Mwah” kiss on the cheek. “Hi baby, you got a banana,” he picked a piece up and put it is his own mouth. Lockie let an unhappy shriek so Bunny fed Lockie a piece of banana. Lockie smiled around his fingers as he stuffed the mashed banana in his mouth. 

“Yucky smile,” Bunny smiled and pretended to gag. It made Lockie laugh so Bunny started to play peek-a-boo with the edge of the highchair tray. Lockie loved it and shrieked in laugh and waved his hands around. 

“Eww, no, no, no,” Mycroft hated to stop the fun, but he also didn’t want to clean mashed banana off the ceiling. He grabbed Lockie hands and wiped them down. He cleaned the banana and gave the youngest a sectional plate of rice, corn and cut up chicken nuggets with ketchup for dipping. And in typical toddler fashion, Lockie dipped a stray piece of banana in the ketchup. He giggled at Papa’s grossed out face. 

“Bunny sit please,” Daddy said for the second time when Bunny wouldn’t sit properly for dinner. 

You need to sit on your butt with your feet on the ground when you’re at the table. Even if you’re finger painting. 

“Sorry Daddy,” Bunny said as he put a whole chicken nugget in his mouth. 

Daddy hummed but gave him a look. “Next time you go to the naughty step.” Bunny nodded. 

Mister Bunny didn’t need the naughty step and now the brothers were cuddled near Greg as he read a bedtime story and Lockie got his bedtime bottle. 

“...goodnight stars...goodnight air...goodnight noises everywhere,” Greg whispered the last phrase ending with a kiss on the tip of Bunny’s nose. 

“Again Daddy,” Bunny said. 

“No baby,” Greg said as he put the book on the side table and picked the toddler up. “It’s sleepy time now.”

Night time is always harder on carrying John and Sherlock. They were always sleepy and didn’t wrap their legs around their daddies hips like they should. 

“No baby Daddy,” Bunny pouted into Daddy’s shoulder as he snuggled into the warmth. 

“You’re right, you’re my little bunny aren’t you,” Greg said. The toddler had already gone potty so Greg tucked him straight into his race car bed. John nodded sleepy before accepting the pacifier from Greg and closing his eyes.

“Night night Daddy.” 

“Goodnight my little bunny,” Greg gave the boy a kiss before turning on the Lighting McQueen night light and shut the door part way. 

Greg turned around just in time to see Mycroft coming out of Lockie’s nursery, also shutting the door part way. 

The two walked back to the master bedroom and set about getting ready for bed. Mycroft always did his crossword and Greg usually read a book. 

But tonight Mycroft had other things in mind. He waited till Greg was settled in bed till he started kissing his way down Greg’s jaw and neck. 

Then Greg hacked and started coughing. 

“Oh no,” Mycroft groaned.

As Greg ran for the bathroom. 


End file.
